This invention relates to exhaust gas cleaning systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to gas cleaning systems wherein particulate pollution is removed from air (or other gases) through a process of liquid immersion.
In the prior art a wide variety of approaches have been developed for cleaning air or other gases exhausted from various manufacturing processes. Usually some form of enclosed structure is provided wherein gases may be inputted and drawn through a liquid medium for cleansing. Particulate matter or other pollution is absorbed in the water or cleaning solution. A basic example of the latter technology is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,454, issued to J. Coppola on Apr. 2, 1957. Other variations of the water bath gas cleansing process, including the use of compartmentalized structures, is shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,399,871; 1,964,794; 3,904,376; 3,733,783; 4,017,280; 4,144,864; 3,414,248; 3,797,204; 3,504,481; 3,756,171; 1,939,949; 3,766,716; 3,315,443; 1,594,324; and 3,785,126.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the necessity for cleaning air which is to be exhausted to the environment is mandated by a variety of both state and federal laws. Accordingly, the prior art is replete with various structure adapted to utilize the water bath process for gas cleansing. However, most of the prior art systems are of extremely complex and bulky design and usually require several moving parts which tend to be unreliable. Large scale industrial processes adapted for cleaning gases outputted from specialized applications must of necessity incorporate a extremely complicated technology. Because of the prohibitive costs associated with such systems many prior art devices are simply beyond the financial reach of small scale corporations.
It will also be appreciated by those skilled in the art that variations may be encountered in practice in the volume of gas which must be cleansed in an industrial process. Small volumes of gas which must be cleansed of simple particulate matter are easier to properly handle than large volumes of gas contaminated with dangerous hydro carbon solvents, for example. It is my intention to provide a device adapted for both of the aforementioned applications.